By the Laws of Three
by Kiana
Summary: The Manhattanites stumble upon an ancient prophecy that binds the three races and could either save or destroy their world.


DISCLAIMER: All of the Gargoyles characters belong to Buena Vista and/or Disney, even though they deny it

DISCLAIMER: All of the Gargoyles characters belong to Buena Vista and/or Disney, even though they deny it. I have no intention of making any kind of profit from this piece of work, so please don't sue me. I have no money, why do you think I spend my time writing? Any and all characters that are of my creation are **not** to be used by any other party with out my expressed consent. I'm not a mean person, it just irks me when people steal ideas. As for the rating, it may change later on, as some scenes may lend themselves to a little more violence, but that will be adjusted accordingly when the time comes. For now, though, it's equipped for viewing of all ages. Oh, and if you were wondering; this takes place after Hunter's Moon, I'd say in the near future. I have totally disregarded anything that happened in the abomination known as The Goliath Chronicles ::shudder:: Without further ado, enjoy the show

--------------------

Sunset was approaching fast, as it usually did at this time of year. Cool October winds whipped through the streets of Manhattan, around corners and through alleyways to sting the delicate flesh of any who braved the elements that evening. As quickly as it began, the wind suddenly stopped, and the skies cleared, blanketing the whole city in a purpley twilight. The sun descended quickly, but held on for a few seconds longer before submitting to the unavoidable darkness. It would again miss the deafening crack that roared across the island after its passing. 

Elisa Maza had just gone on duty, as she always has at this time of night. Something about this night bothered the veteran detective, however. The air was still and quiet, but it gave her an eerie feeling as she walked through the police station that evening, her booted feet a familiar sound to any passerby in the station. Tonight just hadn't been going well. When she saw her partner in the hallway, she was hopeful that things would begin to turn around. 

"Hey, Matt," she said cheerily, offering him a smile. 

"Hi stranger, long time no see."

Elisa just nodded. She had been out sick for a few days. She was still a little bit under the weather, but duty called. She could sacrifice her health for her duty one more time, it wasn't as if she hadn't done it before. The two chatted idly about thus and so on their way to Captain Chavez's office. "Here goes nothing," Elisa sighed. 

"Welcome back, Maza. Still a little sick I see," Maria observed.

"Yeah, I'm not doing to great," Elisa pulled out a tissue to blow her nose. She was almost over her cold, but the minor annoyance of sneezing and coughing made her job that much harder. 

"Now down to business," Maria fumbled with the notes on her desk. "As you may or may not know, Xanatos Enterprises has developed a very top secret item. This item, to the best of our knowledge, is some kind of super weapon. You two are put in charge of meeting the cargo at the wharf. It comes in at exactly midnight."

"Why do bad guys always have their shipments come at midnight?" Matt retorted. "Don't they know that it sounds suspicious?"

Captain Chavez looked at him in agreement. "Anyway, you two have to be down there by 11:00p.m. to see if anything strange is going on. Find out what the item is, what it does, and why Xanatos has all of this security protecting it. Remember, if a fight breaks out..."

Elisa cut her off, "We know, radio for back-up, got'cha Captain."

"Alright then, go on, get outa here, go do your job," She practically shoved the two of them out the door. 

"What do you think about this whole business, eh Elisa?" Matt asked absently as the two made their way out of the station. With mild annoyance, he noted that his partner didn't pay attention to his question, but decided to disregard it. After all, she hadn't been feeling well, so he didn't press the issue. 

The pair climbed into Elisa's conspicuous red car. The leather felt smooth and familiar to the touch, and it obligingly started right up as female detective turned the key with practiced ease. The red giant slid comfortably into New York traffic, and the two began their nightly patrol of the city, hunting for any clue to their newly assigned case. 

"Hey, why don't I ever get to drive?"

"It's my car, my rules," Elisa retorted with a grin. They drove through the city, until they got to the Aerie building, where Owen greeted them in his usual bland manner.

"Hello Detective," Owen spoke up. His demeanor was reserved as always, though he loomed around with an eerie proficiency. Xanatos's right hand man was dutiful to a fault, that evident in his single stone forearm. 

"Hello Owen. We're going up," the female detective almost commanded. She didn't really mean for it to sound like an order, it just came out that way. Regardless the live in assistant didn't notice. 

"You're always welcome here," Owen ushered them to the elevator with an air of indifference. When they reached the top they were met with a warm reception from the whole Gargoyle clan. The trio stood off by themselves, always trying to impress Angela, though it was useless at this point. They shared jokes and told stories of daring escapes or robberies that had been broken up on this week's patrols. The young female tired of this and went to join her father greeting Elisa. After a moment, the three gargoyles noticed that their audience had left, and followed after her, arms flailing in an attempt to get her attention. 

"Hello Elisa," Goliath, the leader, smiled at her. "Bluestone," he nodded impassively at her partner. 

Elisa began by telling the whole clan about what was going to happen later that evening. "And it's all going down at midnight, tonight."

"What is Xanatos up to now?" Lexington, the smallest Gargoyle, queried.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Elisa was determined, as always, to get to the bottom of things. Resolute, she looked up at Goliath, "I'm going to talk to Xanatos." She walked away from the clan and started to search for David Xanatos. She wandered through the halls until she met Owen. "Owen, could you tell me where to find Xanatos?" She looked him straight in the eye, and had a hint of a challenge in her voice. Her body was stiff and her deep brown eyes flickered under the lights of the gloomy castle. 

"Mr. Xanatos is not be disturbed at the moment," he looked her over and saw that she wouldn't take no for an answer, "but if you must know where he is, he's in the study."

She thanked him and headed for the study. When she got there, Xanatos was lounging in a large leather chair between two desks with his back to her, looking through some computer files. She knocked on the half-open door. "May I come in?" She said it more like a command than a question.

"Ah, Detective Maza, " the head of the multibillion dollar corporation turned his chair around to greet his guest, "always a pleasure, but as you can see, I'm in the middle of a very important business matter, so if you don't mind..." he gestured towards the computer behind him. 

"Actually, I do mind," she swung the door wide open and stepped into the room with an air of determination. She crossed her arms nonchalantly across her chest in an effort to look more imposing than usual. "I've heard about a little shipment that was to be delivered at midnight tonight, and it had Xanatos Enterprises written all over it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Detective. The next shipment of goods that my company has coming in arrives," he swiveled his chair back towards the desk to pull up some shipping files from his computer, "next Wednesday."

I don't get it, Elisa thought to herself. Xanatos has been more reliable, now that the Gargoyles are here, but I still don't know if he's telling the truth. What if he really has no idea about the shipment?

"May I have a look at your files?" finally said after a long pause.

"Which part, Detective? Some of these files are strictly confidential."

She thought for a moment. "How about shipping and receiving records for the last few months?"

"Go ahead." He got to the previous month's shipping and receiving records then offered her his seat in front of the computer. "Be my guest, Detective," he sat down on the larger desk that didn't house the computer in order to watch the police officer dig through his files, just in case. 

----Meanwhile, on the roof

"What do you think Elisa will find in there, Lex?" Broadway piped in.

"To be perfectly honest, she could find everything, or nothing. She just has to figure out what to look under. But then again, this is Xanatos we're talking about."

While Lexington and Broadway were discussing cop/computer stuff, Goliath was worried about the shipment, and what danger Elisa might be in trying to intercept it. 

"Father, I'm worried about Elisa. What if something goes wrong? What if this 'item' is something terribly dangerous to everyone around it, or even in the whole city?" Angela looked at her father with a concerned look on her face.

"I do not know, Angela. All that I know is that I have to go to the docks at midnight to find out what 'it' is." Goliath looked at the floor.

"Then I'm coming with you." Angela's reply startled Goliath and he looked up into the eyes of his daughter. 

"A-Angela, are you sure? I mean i-it's dangerous." He stuttered. He didn't like the idea of his daughter plunging headlong into danger. He steadied himself, and in a firm voice he rumbled, "You may come, just be careful."

"Thank you, Father" She gave him a big hug and he returned the embrace with a sigh. She pulled away with a smile and walked over to meet Broadway. Just as she left, Brooklyn appeared at Goliath's side. 

"So, you're going to the dock's with Elisa, am I right?" Brooklyn said matter-of-factly.

"Aye, someone has to go and make sure no one gets hurt," Goliath gave part of his reason for going, but he was actually uncertain about exactly why he was going. He just had this feeling, a knot in his stomach, something just didn't feel right. It all didn't make sense to him.

"Are you goin' to need any help?" Brooklyn pleaded.

"Aye, but I am taking Angela. You may come as well, but just stay hidden until I call for you."

"Yes, sir," Brooklyn saluted Goliath like he was in the army. He then smiled and walked off.

Hudson, who was busy playing with Bronx, untangled himself long enough to meet Goliath on the bulwark. "Evenin' lad," came the roguish Scottish accent deep from within the throat of the stony gargoyle.

"Mentor," was the respectful greeting Goliath gave to his elder. With a swift turn his eyes darted from Hudson towards the twinkling city lights. Even after all this time, this world still mystified him. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Aye, but there i' somethin' funny in tha air, I'm not sure wha' it i' but it's definitely strange. I'd be careful tonite if I wers you, laddy."

"I will."

"I hope so laddy, I rilly hope so." Hudson replied.

---Inside the Castle

Elisa was busy looking up files on the computer. She didn't find anything, not to her surprise. Xanatos had a grin on his face. He knew that she wouldn't find anything, he had nothing of interest to hide anymore. 

"Are you satisfied, Detective?"

"I am for the moment, but I will be back." Pushing herself up from the business chair, she gave Xanatos a once over, as if she could read something from his expression. His eyes revealed nothing, and she grumbled a brief thanks on her way out the door. This was turning out to be a long night, just what she needed. She would have her work cut out for her, so she decided to reclaim her partner from the roof. The trip up the spiral staircase was a grueling one. The facts kept replaying over and over in her mind. Midnight, secret weapon, Xanatos. Something didn't add up, and it would gnaw at her all night until she figured out what it was that she had missed. 

She strode over to the waiting Gargoyles with a somewhat lax pace. "Hiya guys."

"Did you find anything Elisa?" Goliath turned around to look at her with an assuring smile. 

"Absotively posolutely nothing," she sighed and shoved her hands into her coat pockets. "Matt, we've got to get going, or we'll never get anything done by midnight." 

"You're the boss," he replied smugly. 

Elisa just rolled her eyes and waved good-bye. "See you guys later." She turned around and grabbed Matt by the cuff of his sleeve. "Come on little boy, you can play with the nice Gargoyles later. We've got work to do," she scolded. 

"Awww, mommy, do I *have* to?" Matt cracked up laughing and stumbled into the elevator behind his slightly annoyed partner. 

The doors closed behind the pair with an audible bling. Elisa turned completely around to rest against the back wall of the elevator. "What do you think about all of this, Bluestone? Something's missing, and I'm not sure if we started looking in the right place to begin with."

"So you don't think it's our good pal, Davey?" 

"I'm not sure. It could be. I know if I were a multibillionaire with his resources and a shipment of illegal goods arriving at the wharf, I wouldn't keep a record of it that someone like us would be able to find," she rationalized. 

"Who else do you think could have done it? Who else has the means?"

"There's always Demona, or even MacBeth. And you can't rule out the normal mob bosses in this city, or even businessmen like Renard. So that brings us back to square one. We have absolutely no idea what we're dealing with here."

The elevator doors slid open and the pair strode through the doors out into the lobby. Elisa stopped in the center and surveyed the clock on the western wall. 10:30, they were going to have to hurry if they wanted to make it to the wharf by 11 o'clock. Bluestone stopped at her side and looked intently at the clock as well. 

"Time waits for no man. We've gotta get moving, Detective," he grinned at his partner. 

Elisa just stared at him in response and then strode out to her car. The ride thereafter to the wharf was rather uneventful. 

--On the roof

"What do you think about all of this, Angela?" Brooklyn regarded the female gargoyle with sincere concern.

"I really don't know. Father seems worried about it, but I think it's mostly because of Elisa. She hasn't been feeling well lately," came the quiet but confident reply. "I just want to see justice done, and if Elisa needs our help, so be it."

The rust colored gargoyle nodded in reply. "Things have been kinda slow around here lately. I'm just looking forward to some real action," his beak curled into as much of a sneer as it possibly could. "I hope, for your mother's sake, that Demona's not behind this, because they'll really throw the book at her this time."

"Book? What book?"

"Oh, I've just been listening to Broadway talk about some of those cop shows he watches. They say that all the time," he ground a talon into the stone floor. "I really don't know what they're talking about either," he admitted regretfully. 

The other Gargoyles busied themselves with patrols, Lexington and Broadway sharing stories over the Bronx, while Hudson kept to his easy chair in the family room with Bronx by his side. Goliath was rather uneasy as he glided effortlessly around the castle. He didn't like the idea of Elisa being in so much danger, but that couldn't be helped. It was part of her job, and he had to respect that, no matter what his instincts told him. He would do his best to protect her tonight; he felt that she needed it. With a soft thud, as soft as possible for the massive gargoyle, he landed near the two younger gargoyles. 

"Good evening," he rumbled. "Are you two almost ready to go?" he asked while never really looking at them. His eyes kept darting out over the city, and his mind was in another place entirely. 

"Whenever you are, Father," piped in Angela. She flared her wings and headed for the edge of the parapet, Brooklyn following closely on her heels. Goliath nodded and joined the pair along the stone dividing wall. With a grand leap he dove from the rampart and fell for quite some time before spreading his wings and taking off towards the wharf. Angela almost cried out in alarm at the rate at which he fell, but her protest was stopped by a gesture from Brooklyn. With a sigh, she shook her head and dove off the parapet along with the rust colored gargoyle. 

--Nightstone Unlimited

Demona was pulling another all nighter. She had so much paperwork to do it was unfathomable. She was so engrossed in her work that by the time sunset came, she was still sitting in her chair over the files that had accumulated on the corner of her desk. After the transformation was complete, she scolded herself for being too preoccupied. No matter, she had ruined business suits before, one more meant little to her. Unfortunately, it was becoming rather uncomfortable to work in the ripped cloth. With little regard for modesty, she stood up and ripped the tattered shreds from her body on her way to her secret study. With a taloned finger she punched in the code and strode languidly through the galvanized steel doors. It was fortunate that she kept an extra set of clothing in the study. With a practiced hand she donned her loincloth and halter, as well as the gold head ornament that was a signature item on her person. Her arms stretched high above her head as her throat let out a low rumble. A four-fingered hand ran through her fiery red tresses to tame the normally unruly mane. Taloned feet clicked softly against the tile floor as she made her way back to her normal desk. The chair proved to be a little too small for her larger gargoyle body, but she would have to deal with it; there was work to be done. She rubbed her eyes as she sat down and pushed the too-small glasses up onto the bridge of her azure nose. It would prove to be a long night, indeed. 

A small but assertive voice came over the intercom just as Demona was getting back into her work. "Ms. Destine?" Demona nearly jumped out of her chair. Why was her secretary still here? She could've sworn the girl had gone home earlier. 

The unsettled gargoyle took a moment to clear her throat and then clicked the button on the intercom, "I'm not to be disturbed so late," she nearly snarled into the phone.

"I understand that, Ms. Destine, but a Mr. Samuel Rosodd is here to see you," came the monotone reply. 

"What is his business here? I know no such man," her talons slipped off the button in annoyance.

"He says that you had dealings with an associate of his many years ago. He has some very important business with concerns to a Mr. MacDuff," 

Demona reeled in her chair at the name, "Let this Mr. Rosodd in, and then go home, Alice," she clicked off the intercom and dimmed the lights in her office, so that only the part farthest from her desk was lit enough for human eyes to see. The single spotlight shone on a pair of two chairs and a small table against the far wall of her expansive office. Sparkling moonlight that shone from the expansive picture window enhanced the luminescence of the office, but still her corner was blanketed in darkness.

The man was in his late twenties, from what the blue hued gargoyle could tell from her vantage point. He had a large build, his frame about 6'3, and his features European. Greek most likely, she figured, but they all looked the same to her anymore. Just cattle they were to her, only idiots to do her bidding. On his way in, he placed a dark colored leather briefcase on the floor next to him after smoothing out his clean-cut business suit. 

"You wanted my attention, Mr. Rosodd, and now you have it," she forced through clenched teeth.

The man disregarded the harshness of her comment and went on as if he were closing some kind of business deal with an acquaintance. "I'm honored that you would see me so late, Ms. Destine. I assure you, that you'll not be disappointed," he added with a smirk. He stood comfortably with his hands clasped behind his back in the lit area of the office, as to honor her wishes. The only part of the elusive C.E.O. he could see was the blaze of her green eyes and the halo of red around what he thought was to be her head. The rest melted into the darkness. 

The gargoyle smiled and chuckled the audible equivalent of bronze silk, her mood lightening somewhat, though her guard remained firm. "Mr. Rossod, must you be so formal? You and I obviously have the same circle of friends, so please, call me Dominique," her silky alto offered. Perhaps she would trap herself a fly this evening after all. Humans are all so ignorant, she thought, he probably has no idea what kind of treat his in for. The corners of her mouth tugged from their normal scowl into a wry grin. Perhaps the night wouldn't be a total waste. Demona took the opportunity to work out a contingency plan incase things became a little rough later on in the evening. 

"Dominique it is then. And please, call me Sam," he added in a gruff tenor. "Now that we have dispatched the pleasantries, let's get down to business." He picked up his briefcase with deft fingers despite their size, placing it nimbly on a nearby table with an audible thud, causing the gentleman to grin slightly. His thumbs slid across the metal locks with an air of perfection and they appeased his touch with a satisfying click. Contained within the confines of the case were simple file folders, and only three at that. With a quick flick of his wrist, he emptied the tote sprawling the folders in disarray on the table. 

Demona raised a crimson eye ridge at the actions of this mysterious man. "Business? This late in the evening," she scoffed coolly while leaning back into her leather chair. "I never do business after sunset, I thought it was common knowledge. Come back tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Demona, this can't wait," he challenged, the pitch of his voice dropping slightly. 

She started in her chair and rumbled low in her throat. So he did know, then. This would prove to be a rather awful night for the pathetic human. She couldn't very well let him live with such knowledge, besides, the fewer humans the better. "Now now, Mr. Rosodd. I have no idea what you're talking about. Who is this Demona character?" she decided to play ignorant for the moment. A few extra moments of life for the human would provide her with the necessary information she would need. 

"Don't play coy with me, miss. I've been watching you for centuries. You've been a very naughty girl, you know that?" he mused with a slight grin. One of his large hands moved to pick up a single file folder. With it, he strode unafraid to her waiting desk.

"You take one more step, human, and I will smash your skull without a second thought," the fiery retort came through clenched fangs. How dare he have the audacity to approach her in such a manner! The very thought was infuriating to the cerulean gargess. 

"I thought you would posses enough to know when you were in the presence of another like yourself," he motioned at her form and then dropped the folder in front of her. 

"You're no gargoyle, sir," she snapped. She knew what he meant, but again, she wanted him to explain himself. His presence was becoming more irritating by the second, though her curiosity got the better of her good judgement. He would live for at least a few minutes more. 

"So at least you are perceptive. You are correct, I'm not a gargoyle, hence I have no wings or talons, and I'm graced with an extra digit. Alas, you should still have the good decency to be honest with me, Demona," he chuckled lightly under his breath. The expression on his face changed so terrifyingly fast that the gargoyle seated at the desk hardly had any time to react. A dark, foreboding scowl replaced the cheery air of amused pleasure that previously reigned over his feature. He slammed his hands down on her desk, ruffling some stray papers and knocking over a jar of pencils. "Don't toy with me. I know that you know. I can see it in your stunning eyes," his voice never losing its edge. 

Never one to be outdone, Demona roared in anger standing to her full height, her eyes blazing sanguine. With her four-fingered hand she grabbed the human by his neck and pulled him completely over the desk, legs flailing and all. His fingers clawed at her own momentarily before he was slammed roughly into a wall, her grip never loosening. 

"You're terrible at negotiations, my dear," he rasped due to his current position. "But you do look so beautiful when you're angry."

Snarling, Demona looked the human straight in the eye, "You scathe me so, but no longer," her grip tightened around his frail neck, lifting him higher off the ground. Her expression softened, but only for a moment. Something deep inside her was holding her back from killing this man. It would be so easy, just a squeeze of her fingers, and his pathetic life would be over. Yet still she stood, her grip firm enough to keep him restrained but not tight enough to cut off his oxygen. 

"Why don't you just kill me like you planned? Or is it the fact you know that you can't?" a smirk played upon the lips of Samuel. With a mighty growl, as best a human could manage, he slammed his booted feet against the wall and used it to push of off, leaping at the gargoyle. Any moment of weakness was an advantage at this point, so he used her alarm to wedge his forearm against her neck. The pair was now on the floor with Samuel leaning down above the thrashing gargess. She was flaming mad, but for the life of her, she couldn't break free. How could a mere human hold her? 

Teeth gnashing and fangs bared Demona tried to free herself to no avail. "You humans! I should have killed you when I had the chance." Though their positions had been reversed, she was no fool. A hand still gripped his neck tight enough to do damage if need be. 

"Shh," he chided. "Why try to change the past when you can change the future?" He was still struggling to keep her pinned down though his free hand strayed across her cheek.

Her head jerked back from his hand as if she had been touched by a hot poker rather than flesh. "Humans always make promises they can never keep. Why should I trust you?" she seethed. Her blood was on the brim of boiling, but she forced her body to keep still. If she could get him to let his guard down for a moment, she could break free. 

"I can make your dream come true," his voice was softer now as he leaned down next to her, his lips against her ear. He could hear the rasp of her breath through her nose and even feel the tension in her muscles, but he held fast. "You want to rid this dreadful planet of the humans, don't you? You don't have to answer, I know you do. I've seen your futile attempts to rid this planet of the vermin. I have tried myself in vain to do the same. It took me years to realize what I needed could not be found in one spot, but three. I need your help Demona. With the power you posses and my guidance, there will be no hope for the human race. Those mortals need not infest this planet longer, all you have to do is say yes. Will you help me?"

Her mind reeled. The possibility of cleansing the world of its poison tempted her. Everything she had ever known and loved was ripped from her by the humans; they had to pay no matter what the cost. This man claimed to make that dream a reality. A few moments more and she would have said yes without a second thought, but his words snapped her back to reality. 

"I can make it happen, Demona," he whispered in her ear. "You only have to trust me."

Trust, not given easily by the smitten gargess. Reality began to set in as she strategized logically for the first time that evening. Judgement unclouded by greed was hard to come by, and it lasted only for a moment, but that moment was all she needed. Her answer was clear. This human couldn't help her, and even if he could, he hadn't offered adequate proof of such. "No," she said plainly, causing the young man to tense visibly. "Trust a human? The thought makes me ill," was the growled reply. The hair on her neck stood on end with fury as she made ready to free herself. It would take only a moment to smash his skull against the wall with a sickening crack, the thought pleased her. 

"Human? You accuse me of being such? Oh my dear sweet Demona, you have much to learn." All his weight now pressed upon his forearm, Demona began to gasp for breath. She involuntarily tightened her hold on his neck as well, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes again became cold and unforgiving as his lips twisted into a snarl. "For years I have waited for this to become a reality, one such as you will not rob me of the prize. I had hoped that you would join me willingly, Demona. After all, our desires are the same," he paused. "In time mayhaps you will see things my way, until then…" he trailed off. With his free hand, he touched a pressure point on the back of her neck. The fiery goddess beneath him thrashed wildly in protest, but her cries were unheard. Eyes slid shut as if they were made of granite coaxing Demona into unconsciousness.

---------------------------

Author's notes: I tried to figure out the best way possible to do some of the abrupt scene changes, and that's the best I came up with for now. I'm not really to happy with the way it looks and flows in with the story. If anyone has suggestions, please feel free to let me know. Please let me know what you think, regardless. I plan to keep going with this 'fic, I was inspired grins, but a little push never hurt anyone. Things got off to a rocky start over all, but I think I smoothed out some of the kinks as I went along. When I actually started writing it, I had no intention of going this direction with the whole thing. Your guess is as good as mine where the plot goes from here. How fun is that? 


End file.
